This invention concerns a method of and apparatus for use in repairing drains and underground pipelines, that is to say from small to relatively large-diameter high pressure or other pipe work, usually underground or enclosed in some surrounding material such as concrete, and intended to convey fluids, such as potable water, waste water, certain semi solids, and solids suspended in fluids, or gases.